1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera having a solid state imaging element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a technique is known in which, in a solid state imaging element such as a CCD where plural photoelectrical converting elements are arranged on a semiconductor substrate, an area where the photoelectrical converting elements are arranged is divided into plural blocks, and, with using a special signal input to the blocks, output dispersions of plural FDAs (Floating Diffusion Amplifiers) which are disposed for the respective blocks to output a signal corresponding to charges accumulated in the photoelectrical converting elements are corrected (see JP-A-2002-330356).
In the technique disclosed in JP-A-2002-330356, however, a signal source for generating the special signal, and a signal generation section which generates the signal must be disposed in the solid state imaging element. Therefore, this technique is impractical. Furthermore, the special signal must be generated every time an imaging process is conducted, and hence the imaging control is complicated.